1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for specifying image quality.
2. Related Art
In recent years, consequent to imaging conditions and/or image processing conditions being specified, digital cameras may capture images with the specified imaging conditions and may process images with the specified image processing conditions. In light of the difficulties of specifying imaging conditions and image processing conditions, digital cameras are known that automatically specify imaging conditions and/or image processing conditions in accordance with the surrounding environment during imaging and suchlike.